Minerva McGonagall: une vie
by sweetlinc
Summary: Biographie de la vie de Minerva McGonagall, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard jusqu'à... euh... en fait je ne sais pas trop, mais au moins jusqu'à sa vie adulte.. Ses amours, ses rencontres, etc.
1. Epilogue

**Minerva McGonagall: une vie**

* * *

Coucou tout le monde! Alors j'ai décidé finalement d'écrire la vie de McGonagall: ses amours, ses rencontres, son métier... J'espère que vous aimerez! Bon, si vous voyez des erreurs, dites-le moi! Ah et des reviews, svp! Merci and enjoy...

* * *

**Petite citation:** _'Mieux vaut un dîner d'herbe et l'amour, qu'un boeuf gras et la haine'_, Charlotte Bronte.

* * *

Epilogue:

Minerva McGonagall, 87 ans, après une vie mouvementée, revient dans son village natal pour rendre visite à sa soeur qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis de nombreuses années. Arrivée devant le manoir appartenant à ses parents, elle s'arrête pour voir avec horreur ce que le jardin est devenu.

* * *

Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Derrière une haute grille en fer forgé dont les gonds étaient rouillés par le manque de soin, et dont la forme laissait deviner qu'elle avait dû être somptueuse en un temps lointain, on pouvait apercevoir l'immense masse sombre imposante du manoir, devant lequel un vaste jardin dévasté s'étendait, dont les plantes étaient saccagés, les fleurs écrasées, les feuilles éparpillées par le vent…

Cet endroit autrefois regorgeant de vitalité était à présent aussi morne qu'un désert aride, après une tempête de sable violente et abominable. Il était difficile d'imaginer que ce jardin avait pu être la fierté de ma famille, et pourrais-je même dire, du village. Pouvoir visiter ce bijou qui était si bien entretenu par ma mère dont la passion était le jardinage, et par évidemment quelques jardiniers expérimentés, était considéré comme un privilège tellement il avait été magnifique.

Il faisait bien sombre et froid pour une fin d'après-midi de mai. Une odeur de moisi dominait. Les oiseaux et les papillons amicaux avaient disparu, ainsi que tout signe de vie. Les arbres étaient écorchés, certains cassés, et en parti tombés sur le sol boueux. Un silence de mort régnait. Je frissonnai. Mon regard s'arrêta soudain sur le puits à moitié en ruine : quelques pierres s'éfistolaient sur le sol, laissant une grande cavité où l'on ne pouvait apercevoir que du noir.

Des milliers de souvenirs hantaient ma tête : le puits dont l'eau y avait été aussi pure et fraîche que la neige éternelle des sommets des plus hautes montagnes de ce monde, avait toujours attisé des envies. Pendant que les uns se désaltéraient, les autres contemplaient et appréciaient autour du puits, l'abondance des fleurs de toutes sortes : roses, lilas, jonquilles, jacinthes, violettes, marguerites, tulipes... Hélas, toute cette multitude de couleur était maintenant moisie, abîmée, détériorée, ravagée. Des picotements dans mes yeux se furent sentir.

Je poussai la grille qui se mit à grincer rompant le silence infernal. Je pris un sentier qui n'en était plus vraiment un et fis le tour du jardin en espérant apercevoir ma cabane, simple et rustique, mais que j'aimais tant. Elle devait être couverte par les arbres tombés. C'était ma cabane secrète. J'aimais à croire que moi seule connaissaient son existence. Je m'arrêtai, mes joues mouillées de mes larmes : sur le sol, au milieu d'une petite clairière presque inexistante sans verdure ni vie, entourée d'arbres nus qui semblaient presque malheureux, jonchaient les débris de ma cabane. Oh ! Quelle tristesse m'envahit ! Comme si tout espoir s'en était allé... Je me remémorais cette petite hutte en bois que j'avais entretenue et décorée avec soin où je me réfugiais lors de mes moments de détresse, de mes chagrins.

Je continuais à arpenter ça et là, découvrant encore des horreurs et des calamités. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelle était la raison de tout ce ravage ? Y avait-il encore quelqu'un qui habitait ici, bien que cet endroit me semblait complètement désert ? Tant de questions se posaient qui resteraient sans réponses. Enfin, j'arrivai devant notre manoir autrefois beau et rayonnant, qui maintenant était aussi sinistre et sombre que les tombes. Je gravis les marches de pierre couvertes de lierre. Alors que j'allais poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte et franchir le seuil de la maison, je reculai d'un pas. Je n'eus plus de courage pour affronter d'autres déceptions, d'autres désespoirs. Je traversai le jardin, refermai la grille derrière moi, et m'en allai furtivement, laissant cet endroit vide et lugubre aux rudes mains du destin.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des reviews, svp! Le chapitre 1 ne va pas tarder a sortir! 


	2. Chap 1: le banquet

**Minerva McGonagall: une vie**

* * *

Voici le 1er chapitre de notre histoire! (juste avant, c'était l'épilogue). J'espère que vous aimerez... Postez des reviews, svp! Enjoy!

* * *

Petite Citation: _"La science est le capitaine et la pratique ce sont les soldats"_ Léonard de Vinci.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: le banquet**

De nombreuses années auparavant, lorsque Minerva avait 11 ans...

- Minerva McGonagall! appela M. Marchbanks.

Tous les yeux de la salle me fixaient pendant que j'avançai vers ce vieux chapeau délabré, mais qui avait gagné le respect de tous. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je m'assis sur la chaise, et Mr. Marchbanks me mit le Choixpeau magique sur la tête. Une voix grave se fit entendre :

- Hm... Minerva McGonagall... Voyons, intelligente, courageuse, persévérante... GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement m'accueillirent à la table rouge et or. Je m'assis timidement à côté d'une fille asiatique, Elisabeth Lam, qui avait été appelée juste avant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait...

* * *

Quelques semaines auparavant, j'étais chez moi, dans le manoir, qui a appartenu a ma famille depuis des générations, tranquille en train de lire un de mes livres favoris, lorsqu'un hibou tapota à la fenêtre. Intriguée, j'ouvris celle-ci et laissai entrer le hibou. Celui-ci laissa tomber une lettre portant mon nom et mon adresse. Au dos, le symbole de Poudlard apparaissait. Je décachetai l'enveloppe :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

**Directeur : **Albert Lockart

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers .

**Cher Miss McGonagall,**

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'un inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous avez été sélectionnée car nous croyons en vos potentiels de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss McGonagall, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Frédéric Marchbanks

Directeur-adjoint

J'étais tellement choquée qu'il me fallait au moins 5 minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Je pensais que c'était une blague... Mais en même temps, le hibou était là, la liste également... Je courus en parler à mes parents. Ils étaient aussi étonnés que moi. Mon père, qui ne croyait pas du tout à cette « blague », inscrivit sur un bout de papier, juste pour rigoler : _Nous acceptons l'inscription de notre fille Minerva McGonagall à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ironiquement, Adrien McGonagall_. Il donna le papier au hibou qui s'envola.

Et voilà ! dit mon père. Quelle histoire de fous ! Au moins on ne verra plus ce hibou à la noix.

Mais il se trompait. Le lendemain, le même hibou revint, avec une lettre adressée à moi. Cette fois-ci, j'étais sûre et certaine que ce n'était pas une simple farce. Je la lue à haute voix :

- **Chère Miss Mcgonagall**,

Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans notre collège. Vous trouverez ci-joint un billet de train. Le 1er septembre, vous vous rendrez à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le train allant à Poudlard. Toutes les informations nécessaires seront inscrites sur votre ticket. Pour vos fournitures scolaires, vous pourrez les acheter sur le chemin de Traverse...

- C'est où ? demanda ma mère, intriguée, mais le sourire au visage.

- Attends, c'est écrit...

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à toutes ces sornettes ! s'exclama mon père.

- Mais ils donnent une adresse et tout... répliqua ma mère.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

Ma mère et moi sommes donc allées sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prouverà mon père que la lettre était valable; et pour bien sûr, achetermes fournitures scolaires! Je trouvais ma baguette magnifique et j'étais impatiente de l'utiliser.Ma mère m'offrit une chouette magnifiqueblanche pour "noustenir au courant de tes nouvelles" disait-elle.Elle était tellement fière de moi ! Moi, moldue, admise dans une école de sorcellerie ! Ma mère a toujours été passionnée par le surnaturel. Ma soeur petite soeur Rachel, de 8 ans, m'enviait beaucoup. Je lui dis que peut-être elle aussi sera admise à l'école de Poudlard. Cette remarque la fit sourire.

* * *

Le banquet commença. Toute cette abondance de nourriture m'émerveillait. Je fis connaissance de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ainsi que Margaux Caput, une préfète très sympathique. Elisabeth et moi s'entendaient bien, on avait beaucoup de points communs : on adorait toutes les deux la lecture, Johnny Depp, une star de cinéma moldue... Elle par contre, était sorcière de sang pure, elle vivait dans un manoir.

A la fin de ce dîner copieux, Margaux nous amena à la salle commune des Gryffondor et nous montra nos dortoirs. Je montai me coucher, exténuée, mais heureuse.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous aimez? Détestez? Reviews, svp! Merci... Le chapitre 2 ne va pas tarder à sortir! 


End file.
